Blaze the Cat (TheIronJedi)
Blaze the Cat is the Princess of the Sol Dimension and the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Backround Beginnings Blaze was born into royalty in the Sol Dimension. however, do to her regal life style her parents thought she was better then everyone else so they kept her away from the rest of the world causing her to be very closed off. one day she learn she had fire powers after her sibling tortured her she had enough and she snapped, causing a giant burst of flames that set there palace on fire. making them have to find a new home. angered by this her parents gave her up for adoption, but before they could she ran away. leaving her past behind she found a kind old lady how was the protector of the Sol Emeralds. she took Blaze in and taught her what she new so that after she died she had someone to replace her. Lost in Sonic's world However, one day Eggman Nega attacked and he kill the old woman and stole the emeralds. Blaze fought to get them back knowing it was her duty to guard them. however do to unforeseen circumstances her, Eggman Nega and the Sol Emeralds were thrown into another dimension. angered by these events she looked aimlessly around until she ran into a young Rabbit how claimed she could help her, Blaze cautiously agreed to her help. she then took her home and introduced her to Vanilla. the to spoke and Vanilla told her to look for Sonic. not knowing how Sonic was and her being closed off she declined and said she'll look without Sonic's help. she eventually found a couple of them before she saw a blue Hedgehog chasing after someone who had an Emerald. Thinking Sonic was trying to steal it she attacked both of them. Both Sonic and Blaze defeated Robotnik, but Blaze then attacked Sonic. eventually they come to a stand of and she learns the truth. that Sonic is just trying to stop Robotnik and he has no use for the Emeralds and asked if she would joining him. not knowing if she could trust him she declined and ran off on her own. After searching almost all of the planet she finally finds almost all of them. when she finally tracks down the last one which was on Robotniks space station she comes in contact with Sonic again. they defeat Robotnik and Blaze obtains the last emerald. Sonic points out that her trip must be over and what a ride it must have been. and she informs Sonic that She still needs to find Nega. luckily he was in the space station, unluckily he had a machine and it destroyed the space station leaving them to die. Blaze thought that now he's unstoppable and the fight was pointless. Sonic then said it's never pointless, nothing is, you just have to believe in yourself and know nothing will stop you. with his speech she trusted him and with the power of the Sol Emeralds she became burning blaze and together her and Super Sonic defeated Nega, but what she didn't know is that when she did to reopened the portal back to there dimension forcing her in and away from Sonic. Her second visit Later on the Sol Emeralds called to her telling her that she needed to help a Hedgehog named Silver in Sonic's worlds future. so she traveled there and tried helping him out. later on her and Silver learn that they needed to go back to the past to stop Mephiles so they did. She re-met with Sonic and it was so refreshing to she him again for her. then then all teamed up to fight Mephiles and won causing her mission to be over. so she return to her dimension but not without giving Sonic a proper goodbye and Sonic told her he'll be thinking of her. The War The Sol Emeralds called to her again and she came back to Sonic's world. however this time she learn sonic had been captured and possible killed by Robotnik and just the thought of what he could have done to him got her extremely upset. she then joined the Resistance and tried getting into the Death Egg multiple times, to no avail. luckily a young rookie was able to brake into the Death Egg and release Sonic. later the sonic, Gadget, and Blaze would Joined together and stopped Robotnik and Infinite. after that the world was free, she wanted to stay, but she left because she knew she had a duty to fulfill. After the War Blaze left Sonic's world and returned to the Sol dimension, there she'd guard the Sol emeralds till they called out to her once again. telling her Sonic was in trouble she returned to his world. when she returned she landed in Spiral Hill village her Sonic and a lemur where already fighting off badnik. She help fight them off and the lemur was impressed by her skill. together they'd take out the dropship over Spiral hill and Tangle would introduce herself. Sonic then explained the situation and blaze said she could help out. Blaze would then help tangle lessen the blazes she made and she'd if she wanted to join the Resistance. Tangle of course agreed and they went to the base. Later, Knuckles and Amy would call on the resistance to fight against Neo Metal Sonic's invasion on Angel Island. Blaze would join seeing as thats what the sol emerald brought her there for. she'd join them on the transport to Angel island. on the way she commented on Whisper to Amy and Amy claimed they had a lot in common. she walked off and then fond Sonic, her and Sonic would catch up and have a moment before they landed. when they approched angel Island blaze jumped out of the transport and transformed in Burning Blaze. she'd take out a majority of the Egg Fleet ships, but then lose the state. when she return to the ground the Island started falling. when she looked to see what it was Neo had transformed into Master Overlord. she found the remaining resistance on an egg fleet ship and Tangle told her to grab on. she took her tangle and brought Blaze with them. they asked if she could transform but blaze said she couldn't. so the resistance charged Master overlord and tried everything they could to take him out. eventually Knuckles would remove the Master Emerald and Tails would crash the fleet ship into metal, causing him to transform back. and with the the day was saved. after the fight Blaze would congratulate Whisper and caught up with Silver. Sonic would stop by asking if either of them would stay. Blaze said she couldn't stay for long, but she wanted to see everyone else home first. after she did she would return to her dimension once more. Friends *Sonic the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Miles "Tails" Prower *Silver the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *The Resistance *Knuckles the Echidna *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Enemies *Eggman Nega *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Mephiles *Infinite *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic Abilities *Super Speed *Pyrokinesis *Fire Projection *Hover *Boosting *High Jump *Burning Blaze Relationships Do to her closed off nature and her anxiety she has trouble with relationships. Sonic the Hedgehog: see Sonic/Blaze Miscellaneous Type: Speed Affiliations: Team Silver, The Resistance Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes)